Templates and Brainstorming
THIS IS DIRECTLY FROM THE GOOGLEDOC, SORRY FOR THE MESSY WEIRDNESS -JEN Card Tie-Ins (please add any others you have that might be useful. Also, if you have any possible connections to the universe for these cards, feel free to add notes under the card headings.) Approved Cards (for now?): *'Science Fiction Universe (Needs a name)' '- Cypher' '-' *'Regarding Coming of Age' '- could relate to a specific race and what they do at coming of age' '- Hero in the universe can be a youth going on an adventure and coming of age on the way. ' *'A Cliff-Hanger' '- torn out pages was one idea (if actually printed, possible to make that digitally too) (I love this idea ^^ -EA)' '- ' *'Including Coins' '-Currency needed?' '-' *'About a Scientific Principle ' '-gravity or simple laws of universe' '-more mystical principles in nature (space time continuum or similar)' *'Involving Land' '-Easy one, land=the planets/land masses of universe' '-' *'Involving a Theory' '-(Prophecy?)' '- ' *'Involving an Evil Twin' '- probably should be someone(s) important' '-' *'Involving a Discovery' '-An outsider could potentially discover this universe in their travels, or the universe itself could discover a new civilization living on another planet ' '-' *'Posterize ' '-Volunteers needed to make a poster' '-' *'Involving a Locked Box' '- Secret object of incredible power was sealed away by ancients in a locked box on a Gas Giant planet. ' '-' *'Involving Polar Opposites' '-Two of the races could cover this card.' '- one race from a frozen world, other from a fiery one?' they could be at war? *'Including Emotional Disconnect' '- Conflict between the two warring races is caused by a simple misunderstanding? ' '-' *'Including a Band of Outsiders' '- either one group of same-race misfits, or a group of different races' '- Band of adventurers seeks to obtain the object of great power hidden in the locked box to use it to defeat a great evil. A-la Lord of the Rings. ….sounds cliche' Potential useful cards: Races (add more of the forms as they fill up, please) PLEASE INCLUDE A SKETCH, IF POSSIBLE. Name: Visual Description: Special Attributes: Language: Home World(s): Gender Differences: Relationships with Other Races: Aggression Level: Other: Name: Visual Description: Special Attributes: Language: Home World(s): Gender Differences: Relationships with Other Races: Aggression Level: Other: Name: Visual Description: Special Attributes: Language: Home World(s): Gender Differences: Relationships with Other Races: Aggression Level: Other: Locations (add more of the forms as they fill up, please) Please note if the location is a planet, specific place on/off a planet, or other Name: Description: Inhabitants: Special Characteristics: Other: Name: Description: Inhabitants: Special Characteristics: Other: Name: Description: Inhabitants: Special Characteristics: Other: Events (add more of the forms as they fill up, please) Name (if it has a name): Date (or ongoing): Description: Importance Level: Who Involved: Instigator: Other: Name (if it has a name): Date (or ongoing): Description: Importance Level: Who Involved: Instigator: Other: Name (if it has a name): Date (or ongoing): Description: Importance Level: Who Involved: Instigator: Other: Groups/Organizations (add more of the forms as they fill up, please) Name: Description: Purpose: Race/Type of Members: How Large: Relationship with Other Races/Groups: Aggression Level: Location (or travelers): Other: Name: Description: Purpose: Race/Type of Members: How Large: Relationship with Other Races/Groups: Aggression Level: Location (or travelers): Other: Name: Description: Purpose: Race/Type of Members: How Large: Relationship with Other Races/Groups: Aggression Level: Location (or travelers): Other: Rules of the Universe List and describe possible rules of the universe (ie: scientific, laws, etc.). Write anything, even if contradictory with other rules, and we can decide which ones we like the best. 1. Murder is frowned upon >>> possible location = universal prison? 2. 3. etc. Add other sections as you see fit and create forms to go with them (Religions/Religious Principles Doctrine Name: Principles: Gods: IF WE HAVE TIME.)